Alice Human Sacrifice OC version
by SacrificedBeyondTheDream
Summary: The wrathful man of the spade,the fragil girl of diamonds,the charming boy of the club and a curious set of twins repersented by heart. Read there stores of becoming an Alice.  OCs belond to me,Alice Human Sacrifice belongs to the Vocaloids
1. Chapter 1

"Aah" a soft voice mumbled "Why doesn't anyone want to dream me?". The dream faded in, with beautifully curled silver hair and a white lotia dress. Such a young she was. Different symbols were tattooed to her arms, 2 on each arm. "It can't be...I don't want to disappear!"She cried. She pondered and pondered, soon glancing at each tattoo. "Though...If humans get trapped in me...They'll be there forever!" she said softly. A strange smile soon unfolded from her lips. "That's it! I'll trick people and they'll soon be imprisoned in me!" she yelled, laughter filling the air. "I must find someone to bring with me!" she added. Her hand drifted across her eye, it replacing with a glowing red spade. "Ooh, this'll be so much fun!"

"Ugh" a man in red moaned "There's no hope for our country...". This man had sleek black hair, dressed fully in red and piercing grey eyes. His name was Vaults, a well known swordsman around his red country. "No..I can't think negatively...not at a time like this" he whispered to himself. Soon, his world went completely white and clear. He stumbled back in shock, echoes smoothly playing. The same dream before appeared, hair covering her glowing green eyes. Vaults looked at her with confusion. "Hello" she said cutely, clutching a white playing card. "What? Who are you? You can't be here!" he yelled, grabbing her sleeve "It's too dangerous for a small kid!". She yanked her hand back quickly. "I'm not a kid...I'm a dream!" she snapped back, soon making both her and Vaults appear in a different town.

"Huh? What did you do!" He exclaimed. "Oh, this is my world" she spoke in a small creepy tone "You're in someone's dream, yet your human body has no clue of this". His eyes widened with shock. "You're an Alice in someone else's dream" she giggled. Vaults paused for a moment. "...Alice?" he asked. She nodded her head, curls bobbing with her. "You are an Alice" she stated. Before Vaults could say a word, she spoke again "Well, do your best" she whispered, letting the card drift off as soon as he started fading. "WAIT!What's an Alice!How do I get back!" He asked loudly.

He soon felt a small tug on the cuff of his sleeve. It was a little girl with golden hair in pigtails and shiny brown eyes. "Excuse me, sir, can you come play with me?" she asked in a small voice. He hesitated to answer. He had to find a way home first! "Ah...No, sorry, I have no time." He replied. Soon, the man in red looked into her eyes. "Hey...do you know what an Alice is by any chance?" he asked. The little girl stopped and pondered. "Mmmmm...I think I might an idea..." she uttered. He smiled in surprise. "Really! What!" he asked anxiously. The girl flashed into the dream, quickly changing back into her normal form. Though, this was too quick for Vaults to notice.

"Alice...they will never forget the universe...he was in." she said in the same voice as the dream, a insane smile folding from her mouth. Vaults's eyes widened and he started backing away. Soon running down the street to get away. Was it a hallucination, or a real thing? He kept running, gasping for breath every 6 clanking steps. "What is it?How is this possibly happening?" he muttered to himself "What's an Alice? What did that girl mean! Alice always remembers this universe?". He kept running and running. "I look like such a idiot! How should I know what it means?" he kept muttering "Even though I'd like to know, she never told me exactly...". He soon paused, seeming like staring into blank. He took many deep breaths. "..Are my thoughts right?" he asked himself. He took another breath, soon starting to chuckle to himself. "I understand now..." he said softly. "What she ment."

o


	2. Chapter 2

"_What's an Alice? What did that girl mean! Alice always remembers this universe?". He kept running and running. "I look like such a idiot! How should I know what it means?" he kept muttering "Even though I'd like to know, she never told me exactly...". He soon paused, seeming like staring into blank. He took many deep breaths. "..Are my thoughts right?" he asked himself. He took another breath, soon starting to chuckle to himself. "I understand now..." he said softly. "What she ment.""_

"Though I know...It's not worth getting myself worked up about" he blankly added. He seemed to relax pretty quick. "Except my human side,I came from this world" he mention softly. His voice got louder "I'm Alice!".

The dream, who had been watching the whole time, scrunched up her eyebrows. "Mmm, you're thoughts are kind of correct. Go ahead and keep that thought" she warned "You'll probably always think that". She glanced around "Maybe there should be another"...

Back with Vaults ,the silver of his eyes melted into a red colour. The same little girl from before stood there, scared and confused. "U-um...sir?" she said, soon ending with a scream as Vaults soon lept at her ,stabbing her repeatedly. Red liquid spewed everywhere; on the ground, on the people and obviously on himself. "Murder..." he whispered."Murder!". The words rang over and over again. "Everything here can be gone,I 'm ALICE!" he yelled "I'll go back to my original world! Back home at last!". He laughed. A laugh crazy and disturbing. Everyone ran for their lives, but a neon-haired girl stood there with a disgusted and confused look. She was tripped over by the loads of frightened villagers, landing in a pile of red. Vaults still laughed his twisted laugh. He shot a look at the girl. "You..." he said. The girl looked up.

"YOU'LL BE ENDED!"

She put her hand infront of her for protection.

_CLASH!_

The sound of metal and metal both being hit. The girl looked at him, hand still protectively in front of her. Vaults were confused. He was trapped...trapped in a steel cage. "Huh?" He said under a breath. The dream looked at everything. "

I won't allow you...I wouldn't have any others..." she stated "Alice is breaking down..I don't want that to happen." She glanced around one more. "I'll throw away Alice, this one's useless now" She whispered. Vaults gripped the bars. "YOU!" he yelled. The dream giggled in a cute, yet strange way. "You've become very unpleasant" she giggled. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!I'LL GET OUT OF THIS CAGE!" he yelled in the same angered tone. "I wo-on't allow you to com-mpleate that" she said in a choppy voice. A fire set onto the white card, pieces burning away bit by bit. She started to walk away. "Hold it!" the caged man tried to get the dreams attention. His world soon transformed into some sort of woods. "You have too be...joking" he mumbled. He started to sniffle, like you would when you cry, but let out a agonizing scream instead.

The dream was sitting beside the metal cage. "The first Alice was a gallant red one, wielding a sword in hand in the Wonderland, slicing down everything in his way, he was followed by a bloody red path." She sang quietly, but it was loud enough for Vaults to hear. "Agh! What is...that song you're singing!" he asked in a shaking voice. She stopped "Aah? Oh, it's you're verse." She said cheerfully. She soon began to sing again. "This new Alice, deep in the woods, Was trapped as a wanted fugitive. If it were not for the red path he made, No one would think that she existed." The dream sang. The man in cage gasped "S..SHUT UP!" he screamed. The dream giggled and walked away , only leaving echoing footsteps.


End file.
